


Revenge Best Served

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Explicit Language, Lemon, M/M, Masterbation, Rough Sex, Smut, Threepio and Artoo are dogs, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Anakin is known to be reckless at work, which includes destroying police vehicles on a daily basis. Obi-Wan has put up with him before, but enough is enough. So he decides to punish Anakin, but he couldn't have seen just how far it really would push Anakin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/gifts), [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> I'm nasty. This is nasty. Enjoy.
> 
> This fic is available in Chinese in two places! Thank you to zhangchengyu777 for the translation <3  
> [Link 1](http://weibo.com/6050200596/profile?rightmod=1&wvr=6&mod=personnumber&is_all=1#_rnd1486379622514)  
> [Link 2](http://www.mtslash.org/thread-222857-1-1.html)

Obi-Wan was very upset at Anakin.

“You completely totaled the department’s motorcycle in that chase, Anakin, and somehow you made it out _without a scratch_!”

Anakin was very amused by the situation.

“Still caught that criminal though.”

“You could have been killed! When do you ever think that the stunts you pull are dangerous?! The department has to pay for a brand new motorcycle now, that’s the third one this year might I add, and you managed to dent and scratch up the squad car that you insisted I bring along while you sped off on the damned bike.”

“I still caught the criminal, Obi-Wan, chill. I’m fine too. Nobody got hurt, and the criminal was caught. Another happy, successful mission.”

Of course, things like this had happened in the past. The normal chasing of a criminal and catching them in the end, and Anakin being so damned extra that Obi-Wan had to down a couple of shots to keep him working with his crazed partner. At only 23 years old, Anakin was the youngest man on the police force in Coruscant, and what a handful he was. Obi-Wan had been the only one to accept Anakin as his partner, the other officers knowing very well what the young officer was capable of.

“‘Happy’ my ass. Not only did you nearly kill yourself, you also nearly killed me when you told me dodge the smoking motorcycle flying in my direction!”

Anakin grimaced. That motorcycle was smoking pretty bad… and was flying towards the car pretty fast… “I did get of that bike rather fast… But, Obi-Wan, the chief forgave me! I don’t know why you can’t do the same.”

Exasperated, Obi-Wan dragged his hands down his face with a long groan. He swore, for the hundredth time (maybe even more), Anakin was going to be the death of him. “The chief forgave you with a frown. You are impossible to work with sometimes, so Chief Yoda lets you get by with several things. I’m surprised he hasn’t started taking out of your paycheck yet.”

“Well, I’ll try to change, okay? I won’t be such a handful next time.”

“You said that last time.”

“And I have changed some, haven’t I?”

“No, not really.”

Anakin sighed heavily, falling onto the couch in their shared apartment. As much as he did mess up while at work, Anakin thought that Obi-Wan would have been used to it all already. Apparently not though, seeing as he was getting yet another lecture by his partner.

“Look, let’s just forget about this for now, and let’s relax a bit. You know I had something promised for you today, and you were totally hyped for it!”

Obi-Wan flushed. “Well I’m not now! People almost died today, Anakin! There is no reason for the usual celebratory sex!”

“What?! Oh come on! You promised we would get to do it, no matter what happened!” Anakin was about ready to stand back up and look more disappointed than he already was, but he decided it was too much effort at that moment. He settled for sitting on the edge of the cushion.

“I don’t care! Things changed, and I’m upset now. You’re not getting anything from me now until you clean up your act.”

Anakin sat with his mouth hanging open as Obi-Wan headed to their bedroom. “You’re kidding me! Do you know how much time that will take?!”

“I can wait it out,” Obi-Wan replied flatly. Okay, he was really upset now, and there was no changing his mind when he was upset.

Still, Anakin had to try. He was really looking forward to at least sleeping in the same bed as Obi-Wan. Not on the couch. Again.

“I can’t! You know I can barely last a couple of days without anything!”

“Then I guess you can learn to wait for longer!” The door to the bedroom slammed shut, and Anakin groaned loudly, falling back on the couch with dramatically flailing limbs.

“You’re not fair!”

Of course it was fair, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Anakin messed up, and he needed to be punished. No sex until he straightened up. It was a good punishment, right? Maybe he should have added in no kisses… but even he had to admit that going several days without any kisses was a bad idea. Anakin would act up even more then, and then the time without any sex would be extended. Obi-Wan didn’t want to wait forever and fall into abstinence because of his less-than-brilliant partner.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, moving to the master bathroom and locking the door behind him. There wasn’t much distance between the living room and the master bathroom. It was a pretty straight shot, and Obi-wan knew Anakin would have been able to see the bathroom door if the bedroom door had been open. Of course, it wasn’t, so Obi-Wan wasn’t too worried about Anakin trying to pry him out of the bathroom with pleading tones that were really hard to ignore sometimes.

An idea struck him. It came to him in a way that maybe he hadn’t really wanted, but it came nonetheless, and it left Obi-Wan blushing furiously with his face in his hands.

“Damn you, Anakin,” he hissed out as he fumbled with the belt of his pants. He was still in his officer uniform, as was Anakin, which included his duty belt that held his gun and taser, along with a few other things necessary for being safe while cruising the streets and chasing down criminals recklessly.

The duty belt was set to the side, and the button up shirt was removed quickly, as was the bulletproof vest, and all Obi-Wan was left in just his work pants and the tank top he usually wore underneath his vest. This was completely uncivilized. Obi-Wan was a proper man with a rich accent that made everyone at the police station gawk at him like toddlers, and every day he made himself the most presentable officer, which took maybe 30 minutes on a good day. He was irresistible to every single officer, yet he played it off like he was abstinent and would rather have a date with a good book and a cup of hot tea.

Yes, this was completely uncivilized compared to his usual ways of coping with Anakin’s recklessness. So he was going to be as loud as possible, to teach Anakin a lesson about his behavior.

Back in the living room, Anakin was still sulking on the couch. The TV was on now, though Anakin was paying little attention to it. Instead, his fingers were digging deep into the golden fur of his Golden Retriever, Threepio, and into the grey and white fur of his other dog, a Siberian Husky named Artoo. Both were rather large dogs for the apartment, but they got the proper amount of exercise each morning before work.

Artoo sighed, laying atop of Anakin and nearly falling asleep as they listened to the background noise of the TV. The ears of both dogs were laid back, relaxed, swiveling back and forth at small noises made.

Then a loud “OH FUCK!” came from the direction of the bedroom. Both dogs jumped, Artoo jumping off of Anakin and letting out a small whine.

Now, there was a difference between the usual panicked “oh fuck” Obi-Wan shouted when something was up, and the “OH FUCK!” he had just shouted, and Anakin knew very well the difference. Anakin knew that what he had just heard was purely for revenge purposes, because the only other time he was given the opportunity to hear that version was in the bed. The saying was “revenge is best served cold”, but the revenge now was being served hot and fresh. There was no way Anakin would have been able to stop himself from jumping off the couch and slamming the bedroom door open with a flushed face.

“Obi-Wan, I swear to fucking god―”

“You deserve this, so take it as it is.”

Anakin took long strides to the bathroom door, and he was greeted with the door being locked tight. “Oh, you’re kidding me… Really, Obi-Wan?! Come on, man!”

“You bet that’s what I’m going to do, and you’re staying out there!”

“No I fucking won’t! Open the damned door, Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan grimaced. Anakin yelling at him really wasn’t helping the situation. If anything, it was actually helping things along, and he really hated to admit that. It wasn’t his fault that Anakin’s voice was impossible not to think about saying lewd things to him. That really got him going, and the gasp and moan, almost a whine, made him feel really vulnerable. Anakin could get through that door if he really wanted to, and then there would be no point in the punishment anymore.

“Obi-Wan, if you don’t open this door right now, I’m going to break in!”

“Now, there’s no need for such violence, is there?” Obi-Wan’s voice was smug, the hint of a smirk making its way through to Anakin’s ears.

“Don’t fucking tease me!”

“You’re the one who is standing outside the door listening to me― _s-shit_!”

“Open. This. Door. Right now, Obi-Wan!”

“Can’t hear―oh my _god!_ ―you, Anakin.”

Anakin made a fist with his hand and pounded it on the door. “Damn it, Obi-Wan, let me in!” He pulled at the door handle with more force than before, his teeth grinding together in frustration. “You can’t be satisfied by just touching yourself, you know that. I know that!”

“I can damn well make do. Go away!”

“You’re fucking impossible! Let me in, or I’ll pick this lock and let myself in.”

That got Obi-Wan’s attention, his head shooting up and an annoyed expression on his face. In the next moment, he was standing up and leaning heavily against the door. The attention he was giving himself was increased in intensity, and it nearly left him collapsing to the floor. Moans and groans left him breathless, and Anakin’s pounding on the door was adding to the experience. Never had he masturbated while Anakin was within five feet of him. It was exhilarating and stupid at the same time. Anakin was right there on the other side of the door, and yet Obi-Wan still preferred to lean against the door and stroke his aching member by himself.

Then with bursts of ecstasy running through his veins, Obi-Wan gave a cry as he reached his climax. His hips bucked and his knees threatened to give out on him. But he remained upright, and soon he was relaxing, looking at the mess he made all over the sink counter. Uncivilized.

The other side of the door was silent. Either Anakin had given up, or he was still standing there, probably touching himself. Situating his member so it was back in his underwear, Obi-Wan turned and threw the door open. His hair was a mess, out of its usual style and hanging in his face, and his pants were still unzipped as he gazed upon Anakin. The younger’s face was flushed darkly, and a look that was a mixture of betrayal and hate graced his features.

“God you look hot like that,” Obi-Wan mumbled, and Anakin was on him quicker than he could blink.

Obi-Wan grunted as his lower back hit the counter he had so generously decorated with his seed seconds earlier. He was lip locked with Anakin, a kiss that was sloppy and rough and oh so _desperate_. It was clear that Anakin had been holding back from touching himself, and now he had his chance to release his sexual tension. Obi-Wan didn’t even think to stop Anakin. He just let it happen, despite trying to punish previously.

“You’re fucking terrible,” Anakin hissed after he pulled away from the kiss. “You try punishing me like that, and you failed.”

“I really didn’t,” Obi-Wan replied with a repulsive smirk. “I held you back for this long and made you suffer until I wanted more.”

“I’ll show you real punishment, bastard.” Anakin picked up Obi-Wan and threw him over his shoulder.

“W-what?! Anakin, now let’s think about this!”

“Don’t think about it. Just do it.”

Obi-Wan was practically chucked onto the bed as roughly as Anakin could manage. Obi-Wan knew what was coming, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was actually exited for it. Getting Anakin riled up was one of his guilty pleasures, and it was all just to get the younger man to handle him like a rag doll. Obi-Wan found it to be much more exciting and pleasurable that way.

Anakin ripped away Obi-Wan’s pants and underwear, growling as he did so, then stripped himself down to nothing. “I hate you. You’re a pain in my ass, Obi-Wan.”

“Then take out your anger on me. Punish me, Anakin. Fuck me!”

“Oh, I’m going to fucking destroy you, Kenobi.”

With very little preparation of Obi-Wan’s asshole, Anakin shoved himself inside the older man. The loudest moan he had probably ever heard erupted from Obi-Wan’s throat. The bed creaked wildly with every single thrust. The walls threatened to cave in around Obi-Wan, his vision swimming as he felt every inch of Anakin demolish his ass. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. This was what Obi-Wan lived for. This was what gave Obi-Wan life. Every thrust, whether gentle and loving or rough and passionate, was a welcome gift, and welcome escape from the busy life of city police officers.

Oh, if only the dispatchers could see him now, bent over, ass in the air, face shoved into the pillow and hardly muffling his screams of ecstasy.

This was not the Obi-Wan the other officers and dispatchers thought him to be. This was a carnal Obi-Wan who wanted and needed flesh like a predator. This was an Obi-wan who would turn from helpless to overpowering while remaining until Anakin. This was the dark side of Obi-Wan that only Anakin was ever allowed to lay eyes on. This Obi-Wan was reserved for Anakin only.

“Oh _fuck_ , Anakin! Oh, shit!”

“You fucking thought you could punish me…”

Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s hips tight, his nails digging into skin, and thrusted with all he had. It was merciless. It was filled with so much anger, it was easily the best sex they had ever had.

“I still can punish you. Fucking watch me!”

Anakin was pushed onto his back roughly, and Obi-Wan continued to keep their rhythm by moving his own hips skillfully. It was Anakin’s turn to let loose groans and cries, and poor neighbors next door were hearing everything.

Cries mounted more and more as both were pulled closer to their limits. To say that they were having a great time was an understatement. They were easily experiencing the best moment in their lives, and yet there was anger fueling all of it. A strange relationship anger and passion had between the two of them, but it was all worth it. Every thrust, ever hit in the right spot, ever shock of pain that ran up Obi-Wan’s back, it was all worth its weight in passion.

“How do you like me now, Anakin? You think you’re still in control? You think you can punish _me_?”

Obi-Wan’s smirk was as wide as it had ever been, and it only grew wider as he rose off of Anakin and quickly turned around. His hand shot down to Anakin’s member and squeezed it, producing a long, low groan. He wanted to come. He desperately wanted to.

“Beg for it, Ani.”

“F-fuck you! Fuck off!”

“Beg!”

Anakin snarled at Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to beg. He wanted to come. He wanted to be dominant again!

Obi-Wan had other ideas, though, and it hurt Anakin’s pride greatly, which only made his anger rise. Fire was being played with now. One wrong action and Obi-Wan would surely regret this round he had with Anakin.

“Let me come.”

“Beg for it, like I told you.”

“Let me fucking come, Obi-Wan!” Hot tears stung Anakin’s eyes. He was losing, or at least it seemed so. There was no hope of him winning this time.

“I want to make you look pretty, Ani. Will you look pretty for me?”

“Fuck no!”

Obi-Wan squeezed harder and used his other hand to stroke Anakin roughly. Anakin was in desperate need of release. He was sure he was going to pull a muscle or something if he didn’t.

“You’re a damned asshole….”

“Probably.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Now, come for me and make yourself pretty, Ani.”

Obi-Wan’s grip was released, and Anakin let out his loudest groan. He let his climax take over his body, the pleasure rushing through his veins, his own seed splattering across his torso in white streaks. He was only barely aware of Obi-Wan stroking himself to reach his own climax, and once it fully registered in his head, Anakin sat up and threw Obi-Wan onto his back, his hand reaching for Obi-Wan’s neck and wrapping around it without squeezing. The action left Obi-Wan with wide eyes, his hand still moving rapidly to bring himself over the edge. Anakin was quick to smack away Obi-Wan’s hand, though, and he brought his other hand to the place where Obi-Wan’s had been. He stroked hard and fast, anger still strong in his eyes.

“Fucking come for _me_ , you bastard. Come, Obi-Wan. Make those dispatch girls jealous of you.”

Anakin’s hand around Obi-Wan’s throat squeezed ever so lightly.

“Anakin… oh god, oh fucking shit, man!” Obi-Wan spoke with some struggle, his back arching up off the mattress, and then he gave one final cry with eyes squeezed shut. His own seed shot onto his chest, some getting on his face as he struggled to take in proper amounts of air. He felt lightheaded with Anakin squeezing his neck, but oh was it the best lightheaded feeling he had ever experienced! The stars in the galaxy aligned, they burned with an intensity that Obi-Wan now knew, and he saw flashes of light burn into his eyes.

When he had rode through his climax, he finally opened his eyes to see Anakin staring down at him with burning hate and passion. It was a look reserved only for him, and he loved it.

Anakin let go of Obi-Wan’s neck slowly, sitting back on his knees while he caught his breath. His eyes were wild and glazed over with ecstasy, the most vulnerable and most intimidating he had ever looked.

Obi-Wan lay on his back, his mind thoroughly blown by the most intense round of sex he had ever had with Anakin. He saw nothing through his eyes but Anakin, the glorious, handsome, man who was his alone to control and love. Slowly, he sat up and crawled to Anakin, rubbing up against the younger man and wrapping his arms around him gently.

“Good boy. I don’t think you’ll need any more punishment for a long time now.”

“Fuck you.” Anakin rose off the bed, shoving Obi-Wan off of him and walking out of the room to whining dogs who were very concerned for their owners.

A giggle bubbled up in Obi-Wan’s throat, and it soon turned into a fit of laughter as he fell onto his side and curled into a ball, hugging the pillow on their bed that Anakin always slept on. He didn’t know who had won that day, but it had been a battle. A battle well fought by both sides. There would be more battles in the future, but after that battle, much rest was needed, and Obi-wan was sure Anakin would join in a while.

Whether it be called punishment or revenge, it was bitter sweet, and it left a warm feeling inside Obi-Wan. That feeling called love… yes. Love, and sweet, sweet revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Now before anyone gets worked up about this, there was no way that Anakin was ever planning on harming Obi-Wan. It's only for effect, and should in no way be viewed as abusive towards Obi-Wan.


End file.
